


A Hare-ied Situation

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, this did not turn out as cracky as I thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce gets turned into a bunny. Maybe that's not so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hare-ied Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt which had asked for the whole team, except Tony, being turned into cats and rabbits. That’s usually not my thing, but I couldn't get rid of the image of Bruce as a sweet little bunny. So I made this as sort of a companion piece to “Rhyme Time”. Although it is briefly referenced, you don’t need to read that one to understand this one.

Tony was slowly brought to his senses by the feeling of something tickling the side of his neck. He lazily rolled his head to the right, expecting to be greeted by Bruce’s fluffy mane resting close. When he opened his eyes, what he found was another matter entirely.

He sprang upright. “What the holy…!” Instead of finding his adorable boyfriend lying next to him Tony found an equally, but in a different way, adorable rabbit. “Bruce, if you wanted a pet, why didn't you just say something?” he exclaimed. He sat staring at the bunny for a moment, until he realized that Bruce had not answered him. “Bruce?”

Tony climbed out of bed carefully, then checked the bathroom. No Bruce. Odd. He glanced back at the creature. It seemed perfectly content nestled in the blankets, so Tony ventured out to the living room. He did not find Bruce either there, or in the kitchen.

“This is ridiculous.” he muttered aloud. “JARVIS, where’s Bruce?”

“Dr. Banner is in the master bedroom, sir.”

Had he been hiding in the closet, Tony wondered, as he trudged back to their bedroom. His mouth was already forming words when he entered. “Seriously Bruce, what’s going on?” He stopped mid-stride when there was no sign of the other man. This time he checked the closet. Nothing.

“JARVIS, I thought you said Bruce was in here.”

“He is, sir.”

“Where is he?”

“Dr. Banner is lounging on the bed, sir.”

Tony wasn't in the mood for games. “There’s nothing but a rabbit on the bed.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony had an uneasy sense of where this conversation was heading. “Are you trying to tell me that the bunny is Bruce?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Bunny Bruce.”

“That is correct, sir. I noted the time of Dr. Banner’s change in form at 12:01 AM.”

“I was sleeping all night next to an animal! Why didn't you wake me?”

“As this is a highly unusual event, I have no other instance to compare it to in order to formulate the level of immediacy of which you should be alerted to such a matter. Since Dr. Banner posed no imminent threat to you, I concluded that there was no need to disturb you, sir.”

There was no sense in arguing with the AI. “Fine. But please note that whenever Bruce or anyone else that we know it’s turned into an animal, you should tell me about it right away. Okay?”

“I have updated the protocol, sir.”

Tony sighed and walked over to the bed. He approached slowly and sat on the edge a fair distance from the animal, so as not to startle it.

“Is it really you Bruce?” he asked softly.

The bunny lifted its head. It was a cute little thing, Tony thought. Caramel colored, with a white chest, and white paws. Large floppy ears, big eyes and a bright pink nose completed the picture. It only made sense that if it was Bruce, it would be a good-looking bunny.

Much to Tony’s surprise, the animal then hopped over to him, stopping at his leg. Tony tentatively reached to pet it, and when it made no reaction, he continued. It was unbelievably soft. Kinda put him in mind of Bruce’s own hair, though not nearly as uncompliant. Then upon closer inspection, he saw a tuft of wavy fur right atop the bunny’s head. Tony shook his own head in final acceptance.

“Good god, it is you.”

 

Bruce looked up at Tony, as the engineer was petting his…fur. This was going to take some getting used to. He was just as in the dark about how this had happened as Tony was. So far all Bruce knows is that he cannot speak, and can only move and use his limbs as the animal normally could.

And the Other Guy? Frankly, Bruce hasn't heard much from him over these past several hours. Bruce is in no danger, and he’s not particularly frightened about the situation, so it seems Hulk is simply waiting to see how this plays out. Interesting. Bruce was determined to keep his cool, so that Hulk would stay as calm as he’d blessedly been this far. 

 

As much as Tony would like to vent his rapidly growing concern and frustration, he knew he needed to keep it together. He was now minus the luxury of having Bruce to collaborate with. It was up to him to figure it out alone.

“Well Big Guy…heh, I guess I should start calling you Little Guy now...let’s get down to the lab see if we can find any clues as to what happened, and how we can reverse it.”

Tony got up to head to the bathroom to start pulling himself together, when a thought gave him pause. He looked down at Bunny Bruce there on the bed.

“So, um, do you need to like, go to the bathroom or anything? Bruce, if you can understand me – please don’t poop on the bed, okay? Gimme a minute.”

He hurried into the bathroom, and placed a towel on the floor in a corner. He then went back to the bed, carefully lifted Bunny Bruce, carried him to the other room, and sat him down near it.

“If you can understand me even a little, then use that towel to, you know, do your business.”

Tony held his breath for a moment, and then exhaled with relief when the rabbit hopped onto the towel, and did its thing.

“Smart bunny! Of course you are, you’re my Bruce! Say, I should enter you in some kinda pet contest while you’re like this. We would win all the prizes!”

Bruce could only sigh internally, and hope that Tony would focus.

 

***

 

With Bunny Bruce cradled in one arm, Tony stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a bag of baby carrots from the fridge, before taking the elevator down to the lab.

“Geez, if you’re gonna be like this for any length of time I’m gonna need something else to feed ya.” He figured he’d better put that plan in motion, just incase. “Hey JARVIS, research the best brand of rabbit food, and find me a place that will deliver.”

“Of course, sir.”

 

The elevator stopped two floors down, where Clint was waiting for it. As soon as he entered, he spotted the furry creature.

“A rabbit! Cool! Where’d ya get it?”

Tony wasn't exactly sure how to answer. “It just sorta appeared.”

Clint was grinning like a little kid. “Can I hold it?”

Tony took immediate offense. “I’m sure as hell not gonna let you hold my boyfriend, Barton!”

Clint was understandably puzzled. “What are you talking about?”

“This rabbit is Bruce.” 

“How…”

Tony was trying not to let his growing anxiousness over the situation get the best of him. “Damned if I know, but I’m gonna do my best to figure it out as fast as possible.”

Clint shook his head. “That’s messed up.”

“On so many levels.” Tony added.

“If there’s anything I can do…” Clint trailed off. If Tony couldn't solve it, there wasn't a reasonable chance that Clint would be of much help. But Bruce is a good guy, and a teammate. Clint wouldn't hesitate to be of assistance if he could.

A half smile was all Tony could manage. “Thanks. I, we, appreciate it.”

Tony looked at his helpless boyfriend. “Don’t worry Bruce. We’ll get this straightened out.”

Bruce twitched his nose in reply.

 

Tony and Bunny Bruce were holed up in the lab for hours. Bruce watched as Tony disproved theory after theory. For as many times as his hope soared when he thought he might be on to something, he was summarily let down when it didn't pan out. He hated seeing Tony so stressed out over him. The very last thing he ever wanted to be was a burden to him.

At one point, after yet another idea bit the dust, an exasperated Tony sat slumped in front of the screen with his head in his hands. Bruce had been following along, but of course could offer no input. Tony had come to the same conclusion on his own anyway. Bruce hopped across the counter to Tony, and nuzzled his hand. 

Tony lifted his head and smiled. "Still workin' on it, buddy. Never fear." He stroked the fur on Bruce's back.

Bruce wished he could help Tony, but he didn't have any ideas himself. For as aggravating as that would normally be for him, he found himself quite a bit less anxious about the situation as he would have expected. And this feeling of having his fur stroked like that was exceptionally soothing. Hulk sure seemed to be taking all of this well, too. Bruce can't remember him ever being this content. He's been decidedly more manageable since Bruce and Tony's relationship took off, but this was different.

The small respite was interrupted when Natasha stopped into the lab. "Clint told me an outrageous sto..." She cut herself off as her eyes followed the path of Tony's arm. "Nevermind. Seems I owe him twenty bucks."

She advanced cautiously, concerned she might alarm the rabbit, and settled at the end of the counter. "So this is really him?"

"From everything I can determine, yes." Tony felt movement by his hand. Bruce had turned, and begun to hop across the counter, stopping before Natasha.

She looked down at the animal. "What should I do?"

"I dunno. Maybe he wants you to acknowledge him. Try petting him."

Bruce looked up at her and twitched his nose. Even with her considerable skills, she found it difficult to resist. She barely let her fingertips brush along his back at first. When he made no movements, she began to pet him softly.

Tony might have been a bit jealous, but if it was helping to keep Bruce calm he'd suck it up.

Natasha continued to let her hand glide across Bruce's coat, as she turned her attention back to Tony. "Clint says you've been down here since this morning. Come on. It's dinnertime."

"But I still have so much to do. I haven't been able to solve this yet." Tony protested.

"And you probably won't in the next hour either, so you may as well get some food into your system. You can start again fresh."

Tony knew she wasn't going to let up. He also knew she was right, so he relented. He walked over, and picked up Bunny Bruce. "If you don't mind, I prefer to carry him."

 

Tony insisted that Bruce sit at the table with the rest of them. He grabbed a couple of pillows from the bedroom, and stacked them on the chair next to his. He set Bruce on top. A sack of rabbit food had been delivered in the afternoon. He poured some into a dish, and placed it on the table in front of Bruce. 

The others merely sat back and watched Tony fuss over the bunny. As bizarre as the scene might be, the way Tony was handling it was incredibly sweet. Undoubtedly, they were concerned for Bruce, but they couldn't help but feel sorry for Tony as well. Not knowing if his partner was going to remain like this permanently had to be weighing heavy on him. But if anyone had doubted Tony's feelings for Bruce, they would have a hard time holding on to those misgivings now. He doted on the animal the same as he did the human.

***

 

The clock was inching toward midnight when Tony decided to crawl into bed. There wasn't any more he could accomplish today. His brain was fried.

On Bruce's side of the bed, he arranged some pillows into a square, and placed the bunny inside. "Don't think of it as a pen." he told Bruce. "I just wanna make sure I don't accidentally crush you during the night." He gently scratched the top of Bunny Bruce's head. "Don't worry. It's only been a day. I can start up again first thing in the morning, and I'm sure I'll come up with something. I'll make this right, somehow."

Tony flicked off the light, and tried to settle himself. He was mentally drained, and in emotional chaos. He'd done his best not to let on in front of Bruce, but he was freaking out internally. What if Bruce stayed like this forever? Tony didn't think he'd be able to handle it. He didn't have Bruce long enough. Not nearly long enough. It had already taken a lifetime to find him. He thought they'd at least be able to share whatever time they had left. It wasn't fair. Not to himself, and especially not to Bruce. 

Tony has seen the change in Bruce. He was happy now. Or happier. His outlook on life had improved dramatically since the day they'd met. He sees the sparkle in Bruce's eyes when he's working on something that excites him. He watches Bruce interact with others, instead of cringing and trying to make himself as small as possible. Bruce is more relaxed, and he finally feels at home. Tony knows Bruce will never be able to stop putting himself down. Self-depreciation is in his blood. But he doesn't despise himself as thoroughly as he used to. He's not anywhere near the downtrodden soul who spent so many years alone. He's actually finding enjoyment and fulfillment in his life now. Tony is sure of it. Bruce doesn't deserve to have it all taken away.

Tony's head was about to explode. He took deep breaths, as Bruce taught him, and gave in to sleep.

 

Meanwhile, Bruce went on a journey. At least his conscious-self did. While his bunny body slept comfortably inside the pillow fort, Bruce suddenly found himself in the presence of none other than everyone’s favorite adopted son, Loki.

Bruce was neither awed, nor intimidated. He was downright annoyed. “I should have known you’d have something to do with all of this.”

Loki grinned. “Now, now, it’s all in good fun. After all, it was only fair that I give you a turn this year.”

Bruce didn't catch on at first. “This year?” he repeated. Then it dawned on him. Today had been April 1st. April Fool’s Day. He scowled at the merry trickster, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Hilarious, really, and so clever. Thank you so much for including me. I’m touched. The day is almost over now, so how about turning me back. Okay?” Bruce would have liked to lash out at him, but thought better of it. He wasn't good enough of an actor to completely hide his disdain, though.

“Well,” Loki began, as he paced to and fro, “that was my original intention.”

An uneasiness simmered in Bruce.

“No, no, truly it was. But as the day progressed, I sensed that it was possible that you weren't finding your new form quite as displeasing as one would anticipate. So being the generous one that I am, I decided I would give you the choice.”

Generous? That wasn't the word Bruce was thinking of.

Loki continued. “You can go back to the self you were yesterday, or remain a sweet innocent bundle of fur. Please, take all the time you need to weigh the options. Let me know when you've decided.”

With that, Loki disappeared, leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts. 

He was wildly conflicted. Bruce was being offered an indirect way to solve his Hulk problem. Or at least a way to make it much more manageable. He could come up with preferable scenarios to achieve that wish, but beggars can’t be choosers, he supposed.

He had to assume that he could still hulk-out in this form. He wondered what that would entail. Would his fur turn green? Would he go around kicking people with his hind legs? Slap them around with his lengthy ears? He bet Tony would love to see that.

But a hundred times the strength of a rabbit still isn't much. He wouldn't be able to defend himself. Or protect Tony. This would have been a much easier decision a year ago, when he didn't have people in his life. People he cares for deeply. He’d grown accustomed to the knowledge that he could help them out in a crisis. What if he was out of the picture? Of course the others could get by without him. They did perfectly fine on their own before they met Bruce. But even he has to acknowledge that Hulk has the ability to make their jobs a bit easier. 

Bruce has made such strides with the Other Guy. Yes, there is always the possibility that Hulk will emerge without Bruce willing him to do so. But the risk of it happening in a non-emergency seems next to nil now. Yet…it still could happen. And even one unplanned incident could be devastating. Not just in potential collateral damage, but in damage to Bruce’s emotional well-being. He remembers a line from one of the Star Trek movies… '…the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one…' Could Bruce allow himself to be selfish? To go back and continue a fulfilling life with the person he loved so deeply, instead of ridding the world of a ticking time bomb?

And what about Tony’s feelings? It's not all about himself anymore. Bruce has a someone now. That had been something he’d been wishing for for a long time. Someone to share his life with. Not so long ago, it seemed as far-fetched a notion as him ever gaining some semblance of control over Hulk. But he has both now. Go figure.

Tony needs him. Tony may hem and haw and put on a show in front of others, but he needs Bruce as much as Bruce needs him. Bruce believes this without question. He's honored by it. And thankful for it. How could he possibly justify leaving Tony high and dry? So Bruce could have a little peace of mind? Doesn't seem like a fair trade. Tony had taken him on despite all of Bruce’s baggage, and there was no turning back. He can almost hear Tony’s voice…'quit playing the martyr.'

Bruce didn't want to look back anymore. He wanted to keep moving forward. But there were so many emotions swimming through his mind. Pros, cons and what ifs. Why couldn't just one decision in his life be an easy one?

***

 

Tony woke with a start when his arm hit something solid. He feared he’d accidentally struck the bunny. 

He was cautiously optimistic when instead he saw Bruce sitting on the bed next to him.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming.”

Bruce smiled. “No, you’re not. I’m back.”

Tony folded Bruce into his arms. “Thank god, or whatever, or whoever. Are you ok? Do you feel alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m pretty sure everything’s back to normal.”

Tony buried his face in Bruce’s chest. “I didn't know what to do. I tried everything Bruce, really.” His relief was tinged with guilt.

Resting his chin on top of Tony’s head, Bruce tried to reassure him. “I know. I saw you working so hard. Thank you.”

Tony lifted his head. “You could understand me, couldn't you?”

Bruce nodded.

Tony started to relax, which made the words begin to flow. “I was prepared to start working on some sort of rabbit-to-human translator, so we could at least talk. It might have taken a little time to develop, but I would have kept at it until we had it. And you still would have had full run of the place. Nothing would have been off-limits. And I would have never put you in a cage Bruce, ever. I promise you that.”

Bruce pulled him tight again. “I know you wouldn't have.”

They just stayed like that for a while, grateful to be together again.

When he was finally comfortable that everything was honestly back to normal, Tony asked, “So do you have any idea what happened, why you changed, how you got back?”

Bruce was almost hesitant to tell, knowing that the blissful mood was about to dissolve. “Well…yeah…it was Loki.” Bruce released Tony from his arms in anticipation. 

Tony practically leapt off of the bed. “Loki?! We haven’t heard from him in weeks, months! What’s his problem?! What did we do to him?!” He waved an accusatory finger in the air. “I swear, Thor’s gotta do a better job of keeping tabs on that little…”

“Tony.” Bruce interjected.

“What?”

“Do you know what day yesterday was?”

Tony quieted. “Yeah, the worst day of my life.”

Bruce could see it in his eyes, and his heart melted. How could he have even entertained the thought that he could possibly live without this relationship. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, especially over a prank.” Bruce noted Tony’s puzzled look. “Yesterday was April 1st, April Fools’ Day. It seemed Loki wanted to give me a turn this year. All in the name of fairness, of course.”

Tony thought back to that fun day last year. “That little weasel. What he pulled on me was an annoyance. What he did to you was cruel. He took it too far!”

Bruce tried to calm him. “I know. It was a little extreme. But it wasn't all that bad. I mean, it was frustrating not being able to even talk to you. But it gave me a chance to think about things. Maybe some good did come of it. And I don’t think he’s going to bother us anymore.”

Tony could never fully understand what Bruce had experienced, but if he had come to terms with it, then Tony didn't want to upset him. “Well, as long as you’re all right. But I’m still going to have a word with him the next time I see him.”

“If it will help you feel better.”

Tony sat back down on the bed. “So, what was it like?”

“Actually, it was kind of relaxing.” A wistful lilt accentuated Bruce's words. “It was nice being carried everywhere. And I really liked it when you would stroke my fur.”

With a glint in his eye, Tony skimmed his hand along Bruce’s back.

 

Bruce sighed contentedly.


End file.
